1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a notebook computer has advantages of small size, light weight, easy carry, etc, it is popular to computer consumers. Therefore, many computer manufacturers transfer production focus onto the notebook computers. During a fabrication process of the notebook computer, workers are required to assemble a plurality of components, so that the components can function as an integration. Therefore, whether the assembling process is fluent or not can influence a production efficiency.
Generally, a plurality of electronic units is disposed at an inner side of a palm rest of the notebook computer. When the worker assembles the palm rest, the worker need to connect the electronic units to a main board through lead wires one by one, which is time-consuming and labor-consuming. Moreover, during the assembling process, a casing or the palm rest can shield the components such as the main board, the electronic units and the lead wires, etc, so that the worker is not easy to observe positions of the components. Therefore, the worker has to connect the lead wires to the main board through a touch method. Such a visual blind spot is inconvenient for the worker, which may also decrease an assembling efficiency, or even cause a damage of the components.